Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: La guerre est une sale garce qui ne laisse que des ruines et des orphelins. Heureusement Séverus et Sirius sont là pour relever les unes et élever les autres.... Que quelqu'un allume un cierge....Cadeau pour Vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchoux lui est dédiée. Rassurez vous, même si le début n'est pas très gai, ça devrait s'arranger ensuite.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Prologue**

C'est une histoire qui commence mal.

C'est une histoire qui commence par une guerre.

La guerre est la digne fille de la Mort qu'elle ne manque jamais d'inviter à sa fête.

Certains politiciens vous diront qu'il est glorieux de tomber pour la cause que l'on défend, glorieux de se couvrir d'honneur au combat, glorieux de se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle, jusqu'au dernier homme.

Ne les écoutez pas.

La guerre est la digne fille de la Ruine qu'elle ne manque jamais d'inviter à sa fête.

Certains politiciens vous diront qu'il est glorieux de détruire l'ennemi avant qu'il vous détruise, glorieux d'éradiquer sa race, glorieux de se battre jusqu'au dernier rempart, jusqu'au saint des saint, jusqu'à raser la cité de vos adversaires, jusqu'à y semer du sel pour que rien n'y pousse plus jamais. Carthago delenda est.

Ne les écoutez pas.

La guerre est une sale garce meurtrière qui se nourrit des larmes des vivants, du sang des blessés et du dernier soupir des morts.

Un jour arrive cependant où les guerres s'arrêtent.

Parfois faute de combattants.

On appelle ça l'extinction d'une civilisation et cela ne sert même pas d'exemple aux civilisations alentour qui n'ont rien de plus pressé que d'imiter les peuples disparus et de se faire à leur tour sauter le caisson mutuellement pour d'obscurs motifs idéologiques.

Parfois on voit se lever de jeunes héros pétris de bonnes intentions qui tuent le vilain sorcier dans un combat dantesque avec force effets pyrotechniques et monologues plein de trémolos des amis du héros juste avant qu'ils connaissent une fin tragique.

Seulement à la fin le résultat est le même. La guerre ne laisse que des ruines et des orphelins.

La guerre magique n'avait laissé de Poudlard que des vestiges fumants et des élèves qui en avaient fait la fierté que des enfants traumatisés, blessés et complètement inadaptés socialement.

Heureusement Séverus et Sirius étaient là….

_A suivre…._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 1**

_Black !!! _

_Black !_

_Réveille toi, sombre crétin, allez !_

_Black, par tous les cercles infernaux, si tu vomis encore, je te frappe !_

_C'est pas vrai, avec toutes les bitures que tu t'es collé, être malade, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non ?_

Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait…Est-ce qu'il était mort ?

Si c'était le cas, les anges avaient 1) pas du tout le physique attendu (moins de blanc, moins de plumes et plus de robes noires), 2) pas du tout le vocabulaire attendu, 3) la voix de Snape.

_Snape !_

C'en fut trop pour notre ami canin, il s'en fut de nouveau au paradis des évanouis compter les étoiles. (_Sirius, Bellatrix, Drago, Scorpius, et compagnie…_)

Quand il émergea des heures plus tard, la tête encore bourdonnante comme après un abus de Firewhiskey, il était étendu sur le sofa d'un salon inconnu, entortillé dans un plaid selon la mode momie de Ramsès (très _in_ environ sept siècle avant Jésus-Christ, mais quelque peu obsolète depuis). Il commença par tomber du canapé, renonça à se relever, ça tournait trop, et sombra dans une intense réflexion.

_Réfléchis Sirius. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? Bellatrix, le Ministère, le voile, l'Arche, Rémus, Harry. _

_HARRY !_

Au moment où il se précipitait vers la porte, quelque peu chancelant, il tomba littéralement dans les bras du jeune homme qui ouvrit celle-ci.

-« Tout doux, Sirius, vous allez vous faire mal. »

-« Ron ?? Ron Weasley, mais, tu as… »

-« 18 ans, c'est normal que j'ai grandi, non ? » dit le rouquin en le soutenant de nouveau jusqu'au sofa.

-« Harry…où est Harry ? et… et Rémus… »

Le visage de Ron se ferma. Et alors Sirius sut que les choses avaient mal tournées.

* * *

Le parc de Poudlard était dans un drôle d'état. Il semblait qu'un héros grec ait attelé une paire de Minotaures dans le but de retourner le plus de terre possible.

Ou alors une météorite, mais une grosse. Le calibre mis au point par des déités farceuses pour dézinguer des dinosaures et donner des migraines aux paléontologues qui tentent de remonter le puzzle **(1)**.

Quant au château, c'était encore pire. De là où il était, Sirius pouvait nettement voir que les serres n'était que ruines, que la toiture s'était effondrée sur la grande salle et que la tour de Gryffondor était par terre.

Certains impacts donnaient nettement à croire qu'on avait essayé des armes antichars sur les murs de l'illustre pensionnat, ou en tout cas, c'était bien imité.

-« Par Merlin, qu'est-il arrivée à l'école ? »

-« Plains toi à Potter si la nouvelle décoration ne te plaît pas »

-« SIRIUS, NON !! »

Trop tard, obéissant à un vieux réflexe, Sirius s'était retourné d'un bloc pour se jeter sur Séverus Snape et le rouer de coup.

Ron se précipita pour les séparer.

Cela promettait d'être encore plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu.

_A suivre…._

**(1)** Sauf qu'une fois sur deux, ils collent la clavicule à la place de la rotule, c'est l'idée qu'ils se font d'une blague

Sinon, il me faudrait votre avis : des chapitres courts et rapprochés comme là, où plus longs mais pas souvent, comme l'idole de Poudlard ? (dont je vous promets la suite pour bientôt)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione Granger feulait comme un chat en colère tout en soignant les bleus et les écorchures que leur bagarre avait occasionnés à Sirius et Séverus.

Ceux-ci continuait à se foudroyer l'un l'autre du regard par-dessus la table de camping où la jeune femme avait déposé son matériel de soin tout en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux récriminations, Sirius se faisant la réflexion qu'avec un tel coffre elle aurait plutôt dû se diriger vers l'opéra que vers la magie, mais il prit bien garde de ne pas laisser paraître le sens que prenaient ses réflexions.

Dans l'état de fureur où elle était, elle aurait sans doute tenté de le châtrer.

En plus, Sirius avait d'autres motifs d'inquiétude. Brillant de magie, Harry se tenait en haut des marches du grand portail, figé dans la dernière posture de garde qu'il avait pris lors de la défense de Poudlard, du même gris que les murs qui l'environnait, pris dans la structure de Poudlard, gargouille vivante tombé en défendant le château. Ron avait dit que c'était l'association du jeune homme et de la magie des fondateurs qui avait sauvé l'école et terrassé les Mangemorts lors du dernier assaut.

C'était bien joli mais est-ce qu'on pourrait de nouveau désolidariser les deux ?

Il allait dire quoi à James le jour où ils se retrouveraient dans la mort ?

_Excuse-moi Jamesie, ton fils a été changé en pierre tandis que je me planquais dans un rideau. _

C'est à ce moment que Ronald et Arthur Weasley entrèrent dans la tente, chargés comme des chameaux sur la route de la soie.

-« Nous sommes prêts, Mione, il est temps de partir. »

C'était la première fois que Sirius voyait Snape pâlir, il aurait même pensé que son teint ne le permettait pas. Et bien si, et spectaculairement même, face au visage que présentait le maître des potions, Voldemort aurait eu l'air de revenir d'une séance de bronzette aux Bahamas.

-« Non, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seuls, Black et moi. »

L'ancien Mangemort avait l'air complètement terrifié.

-« Relax Servilus, t'es pas mon type, ta vertu est sauve avec moi **(1)** ! »

-« Ferme la, c'est dans ton intérêt aussi. »

-« Dans mon inté…Arthur, est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe, ou est-ce que je dois me mettre à couiner et à taper du pied ? Et je vous préviens, ça va pas être joli à voir… »

-« Lors de la dernière bataille, la quantité de magie utilisée par Harry et Voldemort fut trop importante. Le pays est instable magiquement Nous ne sommes même plus sûrs que le quantum tiendra longtemps et je ne vous parle pas de la distorsion possible d'une tentative de stabilisation qui pourrait être la goutte d'eau surnuméraire. Expliqua Hermione.

-Ça veut dire quoi, en termes simples ?

-Tout risque de sauter. Plus de magie. Boum ! Seuls les moldus seront épargnés puisqu'ils sont insensibles aux ondes de nature thaumaturgiques. Grinça Séverus.

-Et la population sorcière ?

-La plupart des adultes étaient au combat, la guerre a tourné à l'empoignade générale sur la fin, les morts n'ont même pas encore été tous dénombrés. Les personnes âgées avaient déjà été évacuées, beaucoup de familles avaient de toute façon déjà fuis et il faudra au moins trois générations pour que le nombre de sorciers du pays retrouve son niveau antérieur.

-Les autres communautés magiques ont décrétés un embargo, plus aucun sorcier ne peut quitter le pays et aucun ne peut y entrer. Une délégation dont nous faisons partie va rencontrer des membres du Ministère de la magie français dans les îles anglo-normandes pour tenter de trouver une solution.

-Tout cela pour vous dire que Séverus et vous veillerez sur ce qui reste de Poudlard et sur les enfants pendant notre absence. Fit Ron, tournant le dos pour sortir de la tente.

-Hep, hep, hep, hep, une minute. Le rattrapa Sirius. Quels enfants ?** (2)**

-Les mioches, Black, les quatre cent soixante seize enfants entre dix-sept ans et quelques jours qui ont été recueillis à Poudlard pendant que leurs parents s'étripaient mutuellement et qui sont désormais sous ta garde, la mienne, celle d'un poney parlant, d'une cinglée et de trois gnomes verts. »

_A suivre…._

**(1)** Quant au fait de savoir si la vertu de Séverus est sauve avec Sirius, ce point sera débattu dans un autre chapitre.

**(2)** S'il y a un terme que tout individu masculin coureur de jupons, moldu ou sorcier, exècre c'est le mot enfant, juste après le mot engagement (assez étrangement, le troisième est impôt, mais ça c'est pour tout le monde)


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 3**

Changer la couche d'un enfant, c'est aussi simple que de la géométrie dans l'espace, il s'agit de retirer le sous-ensemble B comme bébé du sous-ensemble P, comme _puerkk_ ! qui est la couche sale, puis à l'aide de différents artefacts magiques, tels de l'eau chaude, un linge et du savon, de rendre le dit bébé rutilant comme un sou neuf. Reste à réintroduire le sous-ensemble désormais immaculé dans le sous-ensemble C, couche propre, afin d'obtenir un enfant heureux, et surtout beaucoup moins disposé à vagir et casser les oreilles de ceux qui doivent veiller sur lui.

En principe c'est simple.

Remarquez, la physique quantique c'est simple aussi, mais si je vous demande demain de me bâtir un accélérateur de particules, vous risquez de faire une drôle de bobine.

Vous feriez exactement la tête que fait Sirius à cet instant.

Il y a même fort à penser qu'il regrette que la secousse magique provoquée par la mort de Voldemort ait eut pour conséquence de l'extirper de l'Arche.

Bon, il avait étalé la cape de Snivellus sur le sol, posé le gamin dessus, déshabillé le gamin, occasion à laquelle il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte que le surnommer Bobby, ça n'allait pas être possible, à moins de vouloir poser plus tard des problèmes psychologiques à la pauvre gamine, il devait faire quoi ensuite ??

Ah, oui, la serviette humide.

Où l'avait il posé déjà ?

Voilà, maintenant, nettoyer le bébé.

_Bébé ??_

_Bébé !!_

_Bobby, non pardon, Bobette, youhou ??? _

Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est grand comme un Souaffle et ça se carapate plus vite qu'un Niffleur qui a vu qu'on lui faisait couler un bain.

Pas sous le lit, pas sous le coffre, pas là non plus, si Sybille se rendait compte qu'il en avait perdu un, elle risquait de lui en vouloir.

Et Snivellus n'avait pas fini de se moquer de lui.

Peut-être qu'il devait siffler le bébé pour le faire revenir?

Non, ça c'est pour les chiens et les Hyppogriffes.

L'entrée de la tête s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le torse de Firenze alors que Sirius était à quatre pattes pour regarder une seconde fois sous le lit de camp.

-« Ne chercheriez vous pas ceci, Sirius Black ? » Dit il en lui tendant le bébé fugueur.

-« Merci Merlin ! »

-« Si j'étais vous, je tâcherais d'améliorer ma technique, il y en a 29 qui ne sont pas encore propres, plus 13 que le stress de cette guerre à amener à mouiller de nouveau leur couche régulièrement. »

Il voulait retourner dans l'Arche.

_A suivre…._


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 4**

Penché sur de vieux parchemins, Séverus étudiait avec attention d'anciens plans de Poudlard. Celui qui les avait dessiné avait apparemment une notion très personnelle de la perspective, sans parler de son opinion sur la grammaire. A ce stade-là, ce n'était plus du bas latin, c'était du latin de sous-sol.

En plus, chaque directeur avait voulu marquer de sa pierre l'édifice et si le château conçu par les fondateurs avait gardé une structure semblable au fil des siècles, c'était surtout parce qu'il était capable de se défendre lui-même contre les architectes du dimanche. Alors, le passage souterrain qui s'était effondré entre les serres et les sous-sol était il vraiment la première chose à rebâtir ? Les petites lignes, Séverus, toujours lire les petites lignes, les copistes Moyenâgeux étaient les ancêtres des agents d'assurance !

Bon, alors _colomnia…._

_-« FILS DE CHIEN, CREVE… »_

_-« VAS-Y, TOI, FILS DE… »_

Le bas latin allait devoir attendre quelque peu.

Séverus sortit en trombe de sa tente pour trouver deux garçons de six ou huit ans en train de se coller des gnons avec entrain. Il ne se donna pas la peine de les séparer, l'expérience lui ayant appris que c'était le meilleur moyen de prendre un coup soit disant perdu et se contenta de les toiser tandis qu'ils se rendaient brusquement compte de sa présence.

-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez décidé de vous vautrer dans la boue tels les pourceaux ou alors c'est un nouveau jeu ? »

-« C'EST LUI, MONSIEUR ! » Firent les deux adversaires avec un bel ensemble.

-« Son père c'était un foutu mage noir, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a tué mon père ! »

-« Même pas vrai, et d'abord ton père… »

-« SILENCE ! »

Séverus se rendit compte que les enfants s'assemblaient. N'était ce pas Sybille Trelawney qui était sensée s'occuper de cette tranche d'âge ce matin ? Elle allait l'entendre.

-« Peu m'importe les exploits ou les exactions de vos ancêtres, plus ou moins proches ! Pour moi, vous êtes tous des fils de trolls. Je vais vous apprendre à travailler ensemble, croyez-moi ! »

Il sortit deux pioches d'un coffre. S'il n'était pas indispensable de rebâtir ce souterrain, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Quand il regagna le campement ce soir-là, il était épuisé. Les faire travailler ensemble lui avait pourtant paru une bonne idée. En plus, une fois fatigués par une bonne journée de terrassement, ils n'auraient certainement plus la force de se sauter à la gorge. Au lieu de cela, une gamine de cinq ans avait tenté d'ouvrir le crâne d'un type qui faisait deux fois sa taille et trois fois son poids à coup de pelle, il avait dû séparer deux adolescentes qui s'arrachaient les cheveux en se couvrant d'injures qui aurait faire rougir Greyback lui-même et sans ses réflexes, un filet du diable survivant des serres aurait étranglé une rouquine qui en gardait un délicat teint bleu et qui affirmait qu'un de ses camarades l'avait poussé dans le bras…ou plutôt dans les lianes de la plante.

Est-ce que les enfants n'étaient pas censés croire au Père Noël, rêver de sauver le monde et de paix universelle ? Tu parles, des adultes en réduction, oui, et encore plus dangereux, d'autant plus que l'on ne s'en méfiait pas. L'un d'entre eux, profitant de ce qu'il était à la bonne hauteur lui avait assené un coup de boule si stratégiquement placé que Séverus n'était plus sûr de pouvoir avoir un jour des enfants. De toute façon, après une journée pareille, si jamais il en avait voulu, l'idée lui serait définitivement passée.

Et ensuite, il y en avait un qui s'était mouché dans son col tandis qu'il le portait pour revenir au campement !

La température avait nettement baissée au cours de la journée, où avait il posé sa cape ?

_Sa cape !_** (1)**

-« Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkk ! »

_A suivre…._

**(1)** Cf chapitre précédent.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 5**

Séverus se retourna et flanqua un bon gnon à Black. Et _vlan _! Celui-ci s'en alla valdinguer les quatre fers en l'air par-dessus l'un des coffres qui encombraient la tente, mais se releva aussitôt pour passer à l'attaque.

Et _paf_ !! Et _vlan_, et _re-vlan_ !!

Sirius frappait, frappait encore avec des ahanements de bûcheron qui lance sa cognée de toutes ses forces contre les arbres parce qu'eux vivaient déjà quand son grand-père avait poussé son premier vagissement et que l'homme non seulement est mortel mais hélas en a conscience.

_Paf _!! Ça s'était pour les réflexions désagréables des dernières années, et ça pour le sang de Rémus répandu par Bellatrix**(1)** , _Paf _!! et ça pour la cécité de Tonks dû à une saloperie de poison, _Paf _!! et pour la mort de Maugrey, et pour le sort de Harry, et pour la ruine de Poudlard…._ Paf _!!_ Paf _!!_ Paf _!!_ Paf _!!

Séverus ne ripostait plus, se contentant de tenter de dévier les coups de l'espèce de boxeur sur-vitaminé qu'était devenu le cabot**(2)** .

Comprenez sa surprise quand l'individu qui venait de le rosser avec entrain s'effondra soudain, agité de sanglots rageurs en travers de son torse.

-« Euh…Black ? »

Cela n'allait pas du tout. Black était censé être un crétin avec le QI d'une huître pas fraîche et le sens de l'humour d'un poivrot, incapable de réflexions et totalement dépourvu d'empathie et de sentiments.

Black n'était pas censé s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras.

C'était,….c'était contraire aux règles, voilà !

-« Black, allons remets toi. »Fit il maladroitement en lui tapotant le dos. Question empathie, il n'était pas vraiment un champion non plus.

Mais Black continuait de s'accrocher à lui comme l'ex-futur noyé au sauveteur qui vient de le ramener sur la plage, que le dit sauveteur soit une naïade en maillot rouge ou pas.

Séverus commençait à sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand une gamine vint le chercher en courant, et en larmes, pour lui dire que son grand frère avait disparu. Il colla la mioche dans les bras de Black et se précipita.

Les fugues, il avait déjà dû en résoudre un certain nombre depuis le début du camp : les gosses qui visitaient la Forêt Interdite, persuadés que les araignées géantes cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, ceux qui partaient main dans la main pour un rendez-vous galant, pensant sans doute vivre une folle passion sous les frondaisons multiséculaires et finissaient par s'embourber dans un marais puant, les bambins à qui ont avaient raconté beaucoup trop d'histoires sur les petits lutins bleus vivant dans des champignons et qui voulaient vérifier de leurs yeux….

Si on avait écouté Séverus, on aurait coupé tous ces arbres pour construire une graaaaande zone bétonnée.

Communion avec la nature, _pffff _!!

Ceux qui disaient cela n'avaient pas dû la regarder de près, ou ils auraient vu la taille des crocs de la soi-disant mère nourricière !

Toutes ces considérations occupèrent l'esprit de notre charmant ami tandis qu'il fouillait soigneusement les fourrés de plantes urticantes qui bordaient le campement. Quand il ramena le gamin par la peau du dos pour le remettre à une Sibylle affolée, il n'eut même plus la force de lui exprimer son opinion sur la chose qui lui servait de chemise de nuit **(3)**

Il se traîna lamentablement vers sa tente s'arrêtant brusquement sur le seuil

Une voix mâle, baryton s'il entendait bien, chantait à mi-voix une comptine qui parlait d'un petit dragon, d'un vif d'or et d'une mandragore. Il écarta légèrement l'un des pans de tissu pour apercevoir Sirius qui berçait la petite fille qui était venue les prévenir de la disparition en fredonnant. Il entra alors, ce qui provoqua l'arrêt de la comptine, Black levant vers lui un visage dur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque pour l'avoir trouvé en train de jouer les nourrices. Séverus lui prit l'enfant endormie des bras, la borda dans son propre lit de camp, puis sortit de ses affaires une bouteille de gnôle et deux verres.

Il serait toujours temps de se moquer demain.

_A suivre…._

**(1)** Rémus fut vengé par un escalier de Poudlard. Quand on porte une cape trop longue pour jouer les sorcières ténébreuses, on risque de se prendre les pieds dedans et de faire une mauvaise chute !

**(2)** Donnez lui Canischmol, pour un poil et une forme éclatants ! (désolée)

**(3)** Et pourtant, il y aurait eu beaucoup à dire, surtout sur les canaris pailletés.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 6**

-« Dévoile donc tout, et répond d'abord à cette question : pour quel griff…greff…

- Grief », Corrigea Séverus.

-« Ça veut dire quoi ? » Intervint une petite blonde du nom de Mado dont Séverus se souvint avoir vu périr les parents lors de la grande bataille de Gringotts.

-« Qu'il était vachement en pétard. »Traduisit Sirius qui se mêlait une fois de plus de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

-« C'est l'heure de la récréation, rejoignez les autres mais ne sortez pas du camp. » Grinça Séverus, provoquant une marée d'une soixantaine de têtes blondes tandis que Sirius s'appropriait la vieille souche métamorphosée en bureau que Séverus utilisait comme pupitre lorsqu'il apprenait à lire aux cancrelats.

-« Leur apprendre à lire est une excellente idée mais franchement, Sevy, _Eschyle_ ? » gloussa bêtement le cabot en agitant le volume défraîchi que Séverus faisait déchiffrer à la tranche d'âge dont il avait la garde le matin.

-« L'étude des classiques est un excellent moyen d'appréhender l'âme humaine, et j'ai trouvé que c'était une grave lacune de l'éducation sorcière. Et ne m'appelle pas Sevy, espèce de sac à puce au crâne plein de jelly. »

-« D'accord, mais ce n'est pas un peu jeune, sept ans ? Je ne pense pas que l'âme humaine soit si jojo que cela à observer. Et je n'ai pas de puces, à la rigueur des morpions à Azakaban mais tu n'es jamais venu inspecter d'assez près.»

-« Black ! Les humains sont un immonde tas de vices, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour l'apprendre. De plus, je doute que le programme éducatif que je leur applique puisse les traumatiser plus que la guerre. Il est fort équilibré…Du sport….

-Avec Firenze qui enseigne le tir à l'arc au moins de cinq ans, si on n'en ressort pas avec trois borgnes on aura de la chance, et qui n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'à la course à pied les humains ont deux fois moins de moyen de propulsion que lui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait refaire du baume pour les entorses.

-….Des mathématiques et des sciences moldues…

-Avec Sibylle qui est persuadée que deux et deux finiront par faire cinq si on insiste un peu**(1)** .

- ….Des langues étrangères avec toi qui en parle trois et que j'ai surpris l'autre jour à enseigner des chansons à boire aux adolescents…

-Désolé mais « Chevaliers de la Table Ronde » **(2)** est un pan important de la culture moldu française.

-….et la lecture et l'écriture avec moi…

-J'ai entendu Rosaline Stradford traiter ses cousines de cervelle de paramécie. Inutile de demander où elle a appris ce genre de terme. Ils vont être complètement déjantés ces gamins, _Sevy_…

-Et donc parfaitement adapté à ce monde ! »

A sa grande surprise, Black éclata de rire, puis s'en reparti enseigner les subtilités du subjonctif français aux douze quinze ans.

**(1)** Et je ne vous parle pas de sa vision de la table du sept ! Sous prétexte que c'est un chiffre _magique_….Quant à la physique, citons un seul exemple : gravité dont elle est persuadée que c'est uniquement un trait de caractère de Séverus.

**(2)** Juste avec le Moulin Rouge, le bourgogne et le French Kiss !

_A suivre…._


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 7**

Le soir est tombé sur le camp. Tandis que les enfants dorment, que Firenze et Sibylle observent les étoiles en se chamaillant, Séverus et Sirius refont le monde en discutant plus ou moins amicalement. Si ce statu quo vous étonne, sachez que nos deux olibrius se sont découvert un point commun, capable de les rapprocher malgré des années de haine farouche et de coups bas mesquins.

La bouffe chinoise !!

-« Tu crois qu'on devrait enseigner la biologie aux gamins ? »

-« Sois plus précis, Black ! Et tu as de la sauce pimentée sur le menton, ton Animagus aurait dû être le porc. Penses tu vraiment que le nombre d'estomac possédés par les dragons soit une information indispensable aux gosses ? »

-« Mieux vaut être un cochon qu'une vieille chauve-souris graisseuse. Et je ne pensais pas à ce genre de renseignements…plus, hem, enfin…. »

-« Quand tu bafouilles, tu postillonnes. »

-« JE PENSAIS AU SEXE ! Il y en a un qui m'a demandé comment on faisait les bébés aujourd'hui. Et si je chipe trois fois par jour Hubert et la gosse au nom bizarre en train de se peloter dans les coins, l'un des petits finira par les apercevoir aussi et se posera des questions malvenues. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait demander à Sibylle de leur expliquer ? Après tout, c'est une femme.»

-« C'est surtout une cinglée. Si elle s'en mêle, il n'y aura aucune descendance à cette génération, faute d'avoir le mode d'emploi adéquat. »

-«Pouvons nous déranger les maîtres ? »

Kreattur et Dobby venaient de se présenter à l'entrée de la tente, paraissant étrangement gêné. La tenue du deuxième était encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Il portait une cravate avec un coucher de soleil, kitchissime, et un sorte de haut de forme poussiéreux et violet, qui avait dû appartenir à Dumbledore. Kreattur avait l'air positivement outré, au point qu'il en oubliait de grommeler.

-« Dobby est venu parler à Monsieur Sirius Black au sujet de Winki. »

-« Ah. »Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Sirius.

Dans son jeune temps, quand quelqu'un commençait ce genre de discours, il finissait inévitablement provoqué en duel par le père ou le frère d'une jeune fille qu'il avait refusé d'épouser suite à des agissements soi-disant coupables. Mais Winki, non vraiment, là il était sûr d'être blanc comme neige.

-« Et toi, Kreattur que fais tu là ? »

-« La maîtresse avait prêté Kreattur à Monsieur Barty Croupton. Le descendant étant une femelle, elle est restée dans la famille de Monsieur Croupton. »

-« Eh ??? »

-« BLACK, bougre d'imbécile à la cervelle de piaf ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que les lignées masculines ou féminines d'elfes au service des familles sortaient du néant. C'est un classique, on prête un elfe mâle et si le rejeton est un mâle il vous revient, sinon il reste dans l'autre famille. »

-« Tu veux dire que Winki ??? »

-« Winki est la fille de Kreattur, Monsieur Sirius Black. Comme Monsieur Sirius Black est le maître de Kreattur, Dobby pense que c'est à Monsieur Sirius Black que Dobby doit s'adresser

-« Dobby et Winki sont la honte des elfes de maison ! Et le bâtard devrait être noyé à la naissance»Eructa Kreattur. Il aurait sans doute ajouté quelque chose mais l'autre elfe se jeta sur lui et Sirius et Séverus durent se précipiter pour les séparer.

-« Dobby, est-ce que tu veux dire que Winki et toi vous attendez, heuuu, enfin un bébé elfe ? »

-« Tout à fait, Monsieur Sirius Black, et Dobby voudrait la bénédiction de Monsieur Sirius Black, et que Monsieur Sirius Black accepte que Dobby et Winki se lient, Dobby et Winki ne veulent pas être séparés, Monsieur Sirius Black. Dobby est un elfe libre, et il est prêt à reverser tout son salaire à Monsieur Sirius Black pour racheter la liberté de Winki. »

-« Très bien, très bien, tu m'as convaincu. Et sa liberté, je lui offre en félicitation pour l'heureux événement. Mais dis moi, est-ce que tu crois qu'en tant que future maman, elle accepterait de parler un peu de biologie aux enfants ? »

_A suivre…._


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment, tome 5 ou 6 disons.

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 8**

-« Timbeeeeeeeer ! »

La portion de murs s'effondra dans un grand fracas qui faisait chaud au cœur. Sirius et Séverus étaient partis du principe qu'il faut éliminer les tissus infectées avant de recoudre une plaie pour permettre au membre de repartir du bon pied, parfois au sens propre quand la zone à amputer pouvait comprendre toute une jambe, et que pour les bâtiments, c'était pareil ! De toute façon, déjà étudiants ils trouvaient que cette portion de mur ne servait qu'à obstruer le paysage.

-« En plus, ce pan risquait à tout moment de se casser la figure, maintenant les enfants pourront passer par là sans risquer de prendre une demi tonne de granit et de mortier sur le coin de la figure.

-Dommage.

-Séverus, sois gentil, mon chou.

-Ose m'appeler encore mon chou une fois et je te castre Black, sombre animal !

-Je sais que tu es jaloux mais ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir surcompenser en t'en prenant…

-BLACK ! »Siffla Séverus, ivre de rage, en couvrant les oreilles de la gamine qui se tenait à leur côté.

-« Ahhhh, ça bouge, fit l'enfant. »

En effet, les gravats remuaient.

Allons bon, c'était quoi encore ? Connaissant la chance de Séverus, il était bon pour la bestiole multiséculaire, écailleuse et assoiffée de sang enterrée par les Fondateurs sous les sous-sols pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille.

Ou pire, Dumbledore s'était changé en zombie et allait tous les manger cru avant de ravager le pays.

Ou alors, la vilaine Fée Morgane qui allait tenter de lui bouffer la cervelle pour rattraper les connaissances perdues lors de ces siècles de sommeil (aucun risque qu'elle s'en prenne à Black, ses connaissances mises par écrit auraient tenues sur un timbre poste).

Ou alors, c'était…

-« Rusard ?? »

Ah ouais, c'était pas mal aussi.

* * *

-« Il se repose. »Annonça Firenze en sortant de la tente. « Il est déshydraté, très fatigué et j'ai soigné 12 os fracturés, mais il vivra. »

-« Il doit être d'un résistance exceptionnelle. L'assaut sur Poudlard était il y a plus de 15 jours. Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre tout ce temps enfermé dans cette cave ?

-Apparemment, il a mangé son chat.

-Buarrkkkk….

-Monsieur, Monsieur, y a Doris et ses frères qui se sont sauvés….

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

* * *

_

-« Je te dis que nous sommes venus de la droite !

-Je te savais stupide, inculte et laid comme les sept péchés capitaux mais j'ignorais que tu avais le sens de l'orientation d'un Véracrasse, en plus de partager leur QI.

-N'importe quoi, c'est le bon chemin je te dis et d'ailleurs si nous contournons cet arbre…_Arglll_ !!

-Quoi, tu es tombé face à un miroir…._ Arglll_ !! »

-« Je ne pouvais prévoir que vous alliez brusquement débouler dans cette clairière, Sirius Black.

-Je sais, je suis navré pour notre réaction, comprenez qu'elle n'était dû qu'à la surprise de vous trouvez en compagnie de votre amie…heu, pouliche…

-Les femelles centaures se nomment les cavales. »Souffla Séverus.

-« Dès que Poudlard sera rebâtie, Giaya et moi gagneront la Bulgarie. Il y a encore là-bas des hardes n'ayant aucun contact avec les humains.

-Les veinards.

-Séverus ! »

* * *

-« C'est pas juste…

-Arrête de bouder, et passe moi le bocal de graines d'asphodèle.

-Tu te rends compte que t'es en train de faire une potion de fertilité pour _Sibylle _! Tu tiens vraiment à la voir se reproduire avec Argus ?

-Je préfère cela à la voir encore me supplier à genoux…Ses yeux globuleux plein de larmes…_Arg_…

-Et si on couchait ensemble. ?

-Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de te soûler au sherry avec Trelwaney ? Passe moi le tamis en étain, tu veux, plutôt que de suggérer de telles immondices?

-Des années d'abstinence à Azakaban m'ont amené à réviser mes critères, c'est une proposition très sérieuse.

-Merci pour les critères.

-Allez, heu, on est les seuls adultes du camp à ne pas s'envoyer en l'air. C'est pas juste

-Ça c'est du cuivre, espèce d'andouille mononeurale !

-Et si je te laisse le dessus ?

-Passe moi un pilon, je pense que tu as besoin d'un bon coup sur le crâne.

- C'est pas juste, qu'est-ce que j'ai qui te plaît pas ?

-Tu veux dire, outre notre passé commun, ton physique d'évadé d'une dimension parallèle, ton humour vaseux et ton absence de cervelle ?

-Tu vois, c'est presque positif finalement !!»

_A suivre…._


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 9**

Un autre matin se lève sur Poudlard et sur les ruines du château, accompagnées du camp provisoire où la génération à venir, espoir de la magie est élevée. Quant on voit Sibylle courir après un gosse de quatre ans qui exclut d'enfiler un pantalon ou Rusard, couvert de purée de carottes par un jeune délinquant qui refusait d'en ingérer la moindre molécule, on se dit que ce n'est pas gagné.

Eloignons nous un instant des tentes. Au pied d'un chêne moussu, Séverus Snape s'offre discrètement un repos supplémentaire pendant que ses camarades triment pour essayer de faire un tant soit peu obéir la graine de gibier de potence dont ils ont la garde, mais ce n'est pas à lui que nous allons nous intéresser mais à son soupirant malheureux, là-bas, devant ce qui fut l'entrée d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie de l'Ancien Monde.

On peut dire bien des choses négatives sur Sirius Black.

C'est un cuisinier catastrophique, son sens de l'humour se situe essentiellement sous la ceinture, voire uniquement d'ailleurs, il a la patience d'un Hippogriffe qui n'a rien avalé depuis trois jours et il est tellement bougon au réveil que les Maraudeurs avaient pris l'habitude de porter des sorts de protection pour le tirer du lit.

Cependant ce n'est pas un homme sans cœur, et c'est pourquoi il était présentement assis au pied de son filleul pétrifié en pleurant toutes les larmes que la vie difficile qu'il avait eu lui avait laissées.

Passer ses journées à langer, nourrir, éduquer, tant bien que mal, les enfants qui étaient sous sa garde lui rappelait l'époque où Harry n'était qu'un bambin qu'il gardait un week-end par mois, juste avant que son univers tout entier fasse la grande culbute et qu'il se retrouve à compter ses puces à Azkaban.

Il n'était pas particulièrement pieux, estimant que l'humanité avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme cela, merci bien, sans y ajouter l'aide d'une bande de farceur pour qui il était tout à fait usité de changer les gens en animaux de la basse-cour ou de laisser leurs enfants être élevés par une louve sans que les recueillir leur vienne apparemment à l'idée.

Cependant, le refus de Séverus de le laisser entrer dans son lit et dans sa vie, la mort de Rémus, le sort de Harry et une demi-bouteille de Scotch l'avait rendu tout à la fois pieux et larmoyant et il suppliait tout à la fois Merlin, sa mère et toutes les divinités des panthéons divers autour du globe de sauver son filleul.

-« ….pardon, Toute ma vie, tout pour Harry…. James, Lily, Moony, pardon….ma faute, Harry….pardon, pardon, pardon»

Il faut croire que les dieux sont capables de déchiffrer les divagations alcoolisées entremêlées d'élucubrations, ou qu'Albus Dumbledore avait raison sur beaucoup de choses **(1)** car à cet instant la terre trembla. Elle trembla même si fort que Sirius perdit l'équilibre et alla se cogner la tête avec violence contre le sorcier pétrifié.

_A suivre…._

**(1)** Ce qui d'ailleurs est tout à fait vrai, il avait raison sur beaucoup de choses, sauf sur le fait que l'incarnat rehaussé d'une touche d'or va bien avec l'orange pailleté.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 10**

_Le soleil brillait et un petit air flottait sur les lèvres de Sirus tandis qu'il descendait le chemin en balançant son panier et en faisant virevolter sa cape rouge. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais, ma foi, un chemin doit bien mener quelque part, non ? Quelqu'un instant plus tard, arrivant à une boucle de chemin il croisa le portrait de sa mère, pendu à un pin maritime. Prenant le galop pour échapper à ses cris vengeurs, il faillit ne pas apercevoir les deux silhouettes dans le champ voisin. Peter gambadait joyeusement, bras dessus bras dessous avec Séverus. Etrange, c'était bien la première fois que ces deux-là semblaient en bonne entente. Malgré ses appels, ils ne lui accordèrent aucune attention et il ne parvint pas à les rattraper. _

_-« C'est ta faute. »Lui fit une voix à l'oreille. _

_Sirius se retourna. Albert Einstein le fixait gravement, Fumseck sur l'épaule. _

_-« Tu n'as su sauver aucun des deux, ils ont mal tourné, et c'est ta faute. _

_-Et moi, tu y as pensé. »Régulus avait soudain pris la place du physicien, vêtu d'un jeans dont Sirius aurait juré qu'il appartenait à Rémus et coiffé d'un bonnet en peau de dragon. _

_-« Tu étais mon aîné, tu aurais dû me sauver ! Maintenant, il est trop tard, tard, tard, tard, tard…..Sirius, Sirius, il est tard, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi !! »_

**-« **_**Sirus, REVEILLE-TOI !! » **_

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pensé à relever le numéro du Magicobus qui l'a renversé ? Des yeux verts plein de larmes, un grand sourire qui lui mange le visage.

Harry.

Harry, Harry enfin, son filleul chéri vivant, vivant et débarrassé de sa gangue de pierre.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sirius pleure mais ce sont des larmes de joie et il éclate de rire en même temps quand il entend tempêter Séverus à l'arrière-plan à propos d'une « foutue gamine sans cervelle incapable de voir où est son intérêt et que si elle n'avale pas son huile de foie de morue dans l'instant, il lui frictionnera le crâne avec la dite mixture. »

Séverus dans toute sa splendeur.

Se soutenant l'un l'autre, Harry et son parrain sortent de la tente comme deux cow-boys imbibés sortent du saloon dans un western spaghetti, la chute dans l'abreuvoir à chevaux en moins. Le soleil se couche sur le domaine de Poudlard. Winky et Sibylle ont installé une grande bassine d'eau chauffée par un sort où elles lavent les bébés tour à tour tandis que Firenze essaye, sans grande réussite d'ailleurs, de comprendre de quelle façon on boutonne un body. On entend la voix de Rusard en train d'expliquer l'histoire de l'école au petit Joshua Fudge en le faisant sauter sur ses genoux.

Juste à côté, un groupe d'adolescents essayent de rafistoler une gargouille récupéré dans les débris de la tour Serdaigle la veille et l'ancien Maraudeur envisage un instant de leur expliquer qu'ils ont greffé l'aile droite à la place de la gauche, mais finalement, non, ils finiront bien par s'en rendre compte tous seuls, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lâche Sirius pour courir après des bambins peinturlurés de traits rouges en criant qu'il est le vilain shérif, et Sirius se demande vaguement ce que c'est qu'un shérif, sans doute une sorte d'animal sauvage. Il s'en va prêter main-forte à Séverus, complètement dépassé par les larmes qu'il a provoqué chez l'enfant qu'il doit nourrir et qui lui refile la cuillère, soulagé de ne plus être obligé de faire voler l'ustensile en prétendant que c'est un balai pour que l'enfant accepte d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il y a des jours où la vie sait se faire pardonner, et Sirius rit comme un fou lorsqu'il entend les noms très imaginatifs dont Séverus l'affuble pour une banale petite tape sur les fesses. Il en est sûr : son ancien souffre-douleur est en train de succomber à son charme.

_A suivre…._


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre :Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

Attention, ceci est l'antépénultième chapitre

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 11**

Quand on a torturé des Aurors, massacré des innocents et tué comme d'autres changent de chemise au nom d'une idéologie barbare et sous les ordres d'un des Mages noirs les plus terribles des derniers siècles, épigone du terrible Serpentard et de ses idées racistes, on peut difficilement être considéré comme une petite nature. Même si Séverus Snape avait fini par percevoir toute l'atrocité des croyances défendues par les Mangemorts et avait racheté par des années d'espionnage et de dévouement ses erreurs passées, cela restait un homme dur que peu de choses pouvaient atteindre.

Pour cette raison, n'importe quelle personne ayant jamais croisé sa route aurait été profondément perturbée de le voir dans son état actuel. Dressé au beau milieu du camp, il inspectait le ciel avec la même expression qu'avait dû avoir Noé.** (1)**

Il apparaissait en effet complètement terrifié, son teint était jaune et il se tordait les mains de désespoir. Il envoya même balader toute idée de respectabilité affichée en secouant comme un prunier ce pauvre Sirius à peine celui-ci eut-il posé le pied au sol, revenant sur sa moto volante restaurée d'une virée d'approvisionnement dans la ville moldue la plus proche.

-« Y sont pas là, y sont pas là et ça arrive !!

-Grgllglrle. »Fut la réponse de Sirius (essayez donc de parler, secoué comme dans un shaker, avec les dents qui s'entrechoquent et votre langue qui fait des nœuds, vous !)

-« Sybille et Rusard ont emmené les gosses pique-niquer, escorté par ces foutus quadrupèdes sans intérêt, les elfes portaient les paquets, ton foutu filleul a encore disparu dans les caves, et je me suis retrouvé _tout seul_ quand cela a commencé !! »

Un léger gémissement sortit de la tente la plus proche. Posant la main sur l'étoffe, tandis que Séverus s'accrochait à sa chemise comme une sangsue au buffle d'eau bien juteux sur lequel elle vient de réussir à mettre la mai…heu…la ventouse, Sirius s'accorda un instinct de réflexion. Les barrières magiques du camp empêchaient l'entrée de créatures dangereuses, donc on pouvait exclure la possibilité que cela soit un vampire, un grand requin blanc ou un tigre mangeur d'homme **(2)**, sa mère était morte depuis longtemps, Sibylle s'était de toute façon trouvé une autre proie….Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

_J'arrive !!_

Il entrouvrit le pan de tissu qui masquait l'entrée. Sur un lit de camp, Winki se tordait de douleur en gémissant.

_Ah._ Se sauver ou pas ?

Allons, il était un Gryffondor ou quoi ! En plus, d'une façon étrange sur laquelle il préférait ne pas avoir à réfléchir, il semblerait que, par Kreacher, elle fasse en quelque sorte partie de l'héritage Black. Décidemment, sa famille ne lui occasionnerait que des soucis.

Laissant Séverus grimacer dehors en pensant au fantastique mystère de la vie, il entra voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile.

**(1)** Sauf que lui cherchait la terre. Et on peut le comprendre, tout ce temps sur ce bateau à empêcher les carnivores de becqueter leurs petits camarades, voir de le becqueter lui, et les végétariens de passer par-dessus bord, paniqués par la présence des dits carnassiers….Il a dû trouver le temps long !

**(2)** Sans parler des probabilités plus que faible de croiser un tigre dans cette partie de l'Europe. Et je ne vous parle même de celles d'y trouver un requin capable de respirer à l'air libre.

_A suivre…._


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating :PG-13

Genre : Romance et humour (même si ça commence mal)

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque les adolescents du camp de Poudlard avaient fini de faire enrager leurs éducateurs, l'un de leurs loisirs préférés restait de deviser sur la possible vie sentimentale du Professeur Snape. Les possibilités d'invention sont telles que cette charmante occupation perdura sans doute un certain temps. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il l'apprenne, et ce jour-là mieux vaudra posséder un procès verbal en trois exemplaires, signé et tamponné, attestant qu'on était au moment de ces réunions informelles au gnouf pour tapage sur la voie publique, terrorisme ou indécence en présence de chèvres. En tout cas, qu'on était très loin d'ici et totalement incapable d'être mêlé à ces séances de vaticination.

L'une des questions préférées des séances en question était le genre vers lequel se portaient les goûts du sujet de leur étude. Masculin, féminin…humain ou pas ?

Certains avançaient comme preuve de l'homosexualité refoulée du ténébreux pédagogue sa misogynie extrêmement marquée, encore plus quand l'individu féminin en question enseignait la divination.

Les détracteurs de cette thèse arguaient que si Snape détestait les femmes, il haïssait aussi avec une belle constance les hommes, les centaures, les elfes, les oiseaux, de l'alouette qui osait le réveiller le matin, et finissait en pâté au poivre blanc avant 11h, au rossignol qui l'empêchait de dormir le soir, et qui servait de collation nocturne, avec une sauce au cognac, et tout ce qui était vivant en général.

Les tenants de l'hypothèse 'grande folle', que Merlin les préserve si jamais IL entend un jour ce terme, trouvèrent un allié inattendu en la personne de Harry Potter himself.

Le jeune homme non seulement se jeta sur cette idée comme la vérole sur le bas clergé breton le jour où un des adolescent la lui confia mais semblait partager l'opinion de son parrain : les deux hommes étaient selon lui un couple en devenir tout à fait crédible.

Avec son aide, la joyeuse bande fit donc accidentellement tomber les deux zigotos dans un ancien piège à Manticore découvert dans les caves, espérant les retrouver roucoulant le lendemain.

Bilan : Trois yeux au beurre noir, dont un pour Potter.

Ils essayèrent ensuite la jalousie, mais la seule chose obtenue en insinuant en présence de Snape que l'une des adolescentes tournait autour de Sirius fut le premier éclat de rire constaté en vingt ans chez le sujet.

L'alcool fut un échec cuisant, la gueule de bois fut pour Harry.

Nos joyeux conspirateurs étaient donc passablement désespérés quand un beau matin, tandis que la rosée couvrait les feuilles et qu'une saleté de volée d'étourneaux matutinaux avait réveillé notre pauvre survivant un brin trop tôt à son goût, il se rendit dans la tente de son parrain pour lui soumettre une idée de match de football qu'il avait prévu pour occuper les gamins dans l'après-midi.

Nul ne sait ce qu'il y vit, mais une heure plus tard, l'une de ces complices en complots matrimoniaux le surprit en train de rédiger une liste avec son nom au-dessus et trois colonnes de nom: _Certainement pas, En dernier recours_ et _En premier lieu_, parce que, « c'était bien son tour »Déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

Juste après, il alla trouver Rusard pour lui demander s'il savait si Luuna Looveggood avait survécu à la dernière bataille.

_A suivre dans l'épilogue, bientôt sur vos écrans…._


	14. Epilogue

Titre : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling

Rating : T

Genre : Romance et humour

Note : Ma très chère Vendetta ayant eu 23 ans, cette histoire mettant en scène ses deux chouchous lui est dédiée.

* * *

**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**

**Epilogue**

-« 6 mois, c'est pas possible, comment on a pu en arriver là !

-Calme toi, Mione, on aurait jamais pu prévoir que ces foutues barrières nous empêcheraient de rentrer en Angleterre.

-6 mois, Sirius doit être fou d'inquiétude à notre sujet.

-Si Snape n'a pas planté sa tête sur une pique devant sa tête pour dissuader les enfants d'approcher.

-Mon Dieu, tu crois vraiment….

-Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt, vous avez encore traîné à vous bécoter dans les coins, n'est-ce pas ?

-…..

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sans voix, Mione !

-HARRY !

-Là, là chut, ne pleure pas, je vais bien, ne pleure pas, lààààà. Ron, aide-moi s'il te plaît, elle m'étrangle. Venez maintenant, les gargouilles de guet nous avaient prévenus de votre arrivée et j'ai laissé Sibylle en garde des fourneaux. Si nous ne voulons pas manger de l'extrait de charbon, mieux vaut nous presser !

-Mais, mais comment….

-Ah, c'est toute une histoire, fais attention les gamins ont laissé traîner des patins à roulettes partout, Sirius n'aurait jamais dû les leur métamorphoser. Argus, deux couverts de plus, je vous prie.

-RUSARD ! Mais il, mais il…

-Mione, mione, respire, allons. Que quelqu'un lui amène un verre d'eau !

_**Splash !**_

-Pour qu'elle le boive, enfin, Joshua. Et ôte ce faux nez de dedans ton pantalon, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de blague devant les petits.

-Harry, Harry, les jumelles Plunkers sont en train de se battre.

-Ah, excusez-moi, mais mon rôle de casque bleu m'appelle.

-Il est vivant mais il est cinglé.

-Les casques bleus sont un organisme moldu, Ron. Viens, entrons là, j'ai besoin d'être au calme un instant et SIRIUS Black ! Qu'est ce que vous imaginez faire à ce pauvre homme !

-Ron, Mione, bienvenue au camp !

-Sombre clébard, couvre toi ! Miss Granger n'a certainement pas besoin d'être traumatisée plus avant que ce que les visions de nudité rouquine lui étant régulièrement infligées lui ont déjà fait subir !

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Je me permets tout seul. L'idée que ses gènes vont être mêlés aux autres me révulsent et prouve que le monde magique sera prêt dans quelques générations à remonter dans les arbres.

-Ehhh ! Interdiction de draguer des filles qui ont l'âge d'être la tienne en ma présence ! Interdit d'en draguer tout court !

-De la part d'un type prêt à se livrer à un quasi-inceste avec sa cousine Andromeda juste pour briser une règle de plus !

-Nous avions quinze ans et nous étions ivres, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

-Tu étais déjà un sale clébard libidineux….

-Tout ça parce que tu étais jaloux que je l'ai dragué plutôt que toi !

-Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Certainement pas d'un abruti égocentrique prêt à tuer père et mère pour se différencier du reste de la nichée !

-Excusez-moi, vous savez que nous sommes toujours là ?

-DEHORS !

-Euh….Harry, ton parrain et Snape…

-Oh, ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre, si vous voulez éviter d'en apprendre plus que vous ne le souhaitez sur le sexe gay, évitez de rentrer dans leur tente les prochaines heures. Ils ont une façon bien à eux de résoudre les conflits. Sirius m'a dit d'ailleurs que c'est comme cela que tout a commencé. Une bagarre qui a dérapé.

-_Dérapé_ ? Je dirais plutôt que le monde a carrément vacillé sur son axe pour permettre une telle chose.

-Ne sois pas si cassante, Mione. Il faut les voir au petit déjeuner, leur visage plein de contentement…

-Stop ! Vieux frère, il y a des choses qu'on préfère vraiment ne pas savoir. De toute façon, ils pourront bientôt s'envoyer en l'air en plein air si l'envie leur en prend.

-Pardon ?

-La France va organiser un convoi pour recueillir les orphelins de Poudlard.

-Quoi, quoi, _mais on ne veut pas_ ! »

* * *

Réunis en ambassade extraordinaire pour visiter les progrès de la reconstruction du monde magique en Grande-Bretagne, les hautes instances du gouvernement magique français étaient bien embêtées. L'embêtement en question se nommait Snape. 

Sur l'insistance de Lord Black, dont certains murmuraient qu'il était son amant, l'ancien espion avait milité pour qu'on laisse les orphelins de guerre sous la garde de Poudlard.

Sauf qu'il ne disait pas orphelins mais cancrelats.

Au début, les Français avaient protesté quelques peu. Miss Granger les avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent et maintenant, les Anglais avaient changés d'avis ? Potter les ayant menacé de leur renvoyer Miss Granger _et_ Séverus Snape, ils avaient rapidement cédé.

Il y a des limites à ce que des sorciers sont capables de supporter.

Cependant tandis qu'ils visitaient l'école reconstruite sous la houlette de l'ancien espion ils se demandaient si cela avait été bien sage.

Séverus Snape avait conçu les programmes de l'école, avait choisi les professeurs et sélectionné les livres. Séverus Snape avait lui-même écrit la plupart des nouvelles lois magiques anglaises. Séverus Snape était l'éminence grise de Lord Black, le nouveau ministre, celle de Luna Potter, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans ce monde nouveau sans y sentir sa patte.

Bientôt une génération d'enfants formés par lui, influencés par lui, arriverait à maturité en Angleterre.

Une génération de petits Séverus Snape.

Non, aucun risque de nouvelles guerres.

Par contre, il allait falloir relire les contrats commerciaux avec beaucoup de soin.

Fin.


End file.
